<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even angels have their demons by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443473">Even angels have their demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus'>chronosaurus (kimnamjin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? maybe, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Office, Angel &amp; Demon Interactions, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels being assholes, Background Relationships, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Basically the “i can be yuor angle or your devil” au, Chan blushes a lot, Character Development, Demon!Felix, Demon!Seungmin, Emotional Roller Coaster, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fear of feelings, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Forbidden Love, Forgiveness, Good Demons, Heaven &amp; Hell, I world built...just a lil bit, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Romance, I’m back on my bullshit and i want everyone to know !!, I’m posting another supernatural chanlix!!!, Lee Felix is Bad at Feelings (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Relationship Development, Rivals to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Shy Bang Chan, Slow Build, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Temporarily Unrequited Love, There is a literal hellevator, There is no mention of religion in any way, angel!chan, angel!minho, banter as flirting, but he’s actually a big sweetheart uwu, chan is kind of a jerk at first, demon!Jisung, demon!jeongin, emotional monologues, flirty lee felix, is there a trope word for that or, many creative liberties were taken, more taboo than forbidden though, my hand slipped and i wrote part 2, seungsungjeong are here for comic relief, they aren’t really enemies but that tag is most accurate, they're all kinda bad at feelings in this one, trust me these angels and demons are not bible canon compliant, typical angel v.s demon attitudes, “i don't like u!!....jk ive been in love w u this whole time but was afraid to admit it”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Felix focused just right, he’d feel the concentrated heat radiating down from Chan's luminous halo. The outside world veiled by the white of his impressive wingspan, Chan leaned in to gently kiss the corner of Felix's lips. </p><p>“I'm not afraid of being seen,” Chan whispered, to the demon alone. “I want you to feel safe.” </p><p>Felix smiled, and felt a halo of light and love encircle his heart. “I do, Chan.” </p><p>“Kiss me again,” Said Felix, as he tipped forward to latch his arms around Chan’s shoulders. Tiny hands played with the curls at the nape of his neck, until he stroked a line along the elegant curve of a wing, gently pushing it down. “Let them see.” </p><p> </p><p>Or: A demon named Felix meets an angel named Chan in their joint office, and, soon enough, their workplace norm is flipped on its (horned and haloed) head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heaven’s Sake is pristine in the fullest, severest sense of the word. Heaven's Sake is so spotless that it's intimidating. It's the kind of absolute flawlessness that makes you feel threatened.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The pale walls, drywall expertly smoothed over until nary a fissure in the sheet can be seen. The sparkling marble floors, interrupted only by the veins of smoky grey snaking within the tiles. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>And Felix <em> hates </em>it. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix wants nothing more than to dirty up Heaven’s Sake. To storm through those offices with an open can of neon, eye-bleeding yellow paint, and go to <em> town. </em>He wants to rake down those walls until they are reduced to ribbons, until the fluffy pink insulation peeks through. He wants to take a sledgehammer to that marble tilework, until the gritty concrete beneath overtakes the cream. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>But he doesn’t. Because that would be a one way ticket to losing his job, and Felix is <em> not </em> too keen on going back to the unemployment office back in the 4th layer of Hell. That place <em> is </em> its own distinct region of the underworld, and Felix has learned that first hand. He shudders at the mere <em> thought</em>. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>So Felix keeps his contempt for Heaven’s Sake to himself. Well, <em> mostly </em>to himself. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Those angel twerps, thinking they’re so much better than us with their ‘wings’ and their ‘halos’,” Felix grumbled under his breath, stabbing a chunk of lettuce with his fork. His salad is halfway finished, which means on the opposite side of lunch he has to get back to work. Which means he has to go <em> up there.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Does he really have to go to work? Does he really <em> have </em> to? Felix would <em> much </em> rather stay in the dingy, cavernous canteen, and that's a fact. Where the lighting is red, the walls are red, and even the hardwood <em> floor </em> is stained red. Because they’re demons. Because they work in the Otherworld, and not Heaven’s Sake. All the bins of cutlery in the Otherworld cafeteria are filled with utensils cast from bright red plastic; the forks shaped like tiny little pitchforks, the serrated knives like daggers. Because they’re demons. How original. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jisung sent Felix a skeptical glance, in between sips of his <em> Devil’s Food </em> brand chocolate milk. “They <em> do </em>have wings and halos. You don't need the air quotes, Lix.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix twiddled his three-pronged fork between his fingers, and eyed his rapidly emptying salad bowl with disdain. As if those chopped lettuce cups and cherry tomatoes are the direct cause of his irritation. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He didn’t dignify Jisung with a response, instead spearing a crouton on the tines of his fork and stuffing it in his cheek. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Where are you assigned today, by the way?” Asked Jisung, once Felix swallowed his bite of salad. The other demon sucked his chocolate milk box empty, and chucked it overhead and into a nearby trash bin. The carton almost got knocked off course by his impressive pair of crimson horns, but luckily landed in the receptacle with no issue. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s nose twitched, as if just <em> placing </em> the words on the tip of his tongue ignited an allergic reaction through his body. “Heaven’s <em> flake</em>.” He muttered, the jeer muffled by the petulant jut of his thick lips. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jisung nodded, a sympathetic smile upturning his lips. “That sucks, man. I know you hate it up there.” And, boy, does Felix <em> ever. </em>In fact, Jisung’s sentiment is an understatement in the highest degree. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Why does Felix despise Heaven’s Sake so much, you ask? Simple: the residents of the top floor have proverbially (and sometimes <em> literally) </em> stepped on demonkind for <em> millennia, </em> since the beginning of <em> time, </em>and then they suddenly turn around and try to make peace for the sake of a business venture! </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Their idea of <em> “peace” </em> is moving all working demons into the dank basement levels (because it’s closer to Hell, of course!) of the newly renovated office building, changing all their lightbulbs to red incandescents, and <em> barely </em> treating demons with any more respect than the previous aeons of scorn. The angels’ idea of camaraderie with demons is vapid. It’s hollow. It’s plastering on visibly uneasy smiles at the sight of anyone with a pair of ruby horns, and <em> praying </em>(also literally) they’ll leave you alone unharmed. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>It's a stereotype as old as the dawn of time, that all angels are inherently pure, virtuous beings, and all demons are vile and malicious. But that's just not the case—trust Felix when he says that some angels are <em> assholes. </em> Angels can be cruel, angels can be more sadistic than the lion’s share of their coworkers in the Otherworld. Angels can have tongues so sharp, a single sentence would give you forty lashes. <em> Especially </em>if you're a demon. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>But, ignoring a certain antiquated lot, the majority of angels genuinely treat demons as companions; as <em>friends. </em>And even, much to Felix’s delight, as something more. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The shrill bell signaling the end of their lunch break screamed through the cafeteria. Jisung plugged up his ears, until the metallic shrieking ceased. He slipped out from his chair opposite Felix, popping the kinks in his spine as he stretched out his back, and said, “Well, I’m on torture duty today, so I guess I’ll see you after work. Oh, if you see Minho up there, tell him I say hey, would you?” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s frown pulled into a smile. Reluctant at first, until it grew into something beaming and authentic. “Will do, ‘Sungie.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jisung sent Felix a cute little mock salute and strutted out of the cafeteria, soon heading down the winding spiral staircase leading to the central torture room of the Otherworld. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Angelkind are fabled as perfect and flawless, and then <em> Minho </em> enters stage left. Whereas his kin are soft spoken and tight lipped, Minho is loud, boisterous and wonderfully unique. Sarcastic and witty, Minho readily allows himself to laugh and be laughed <em> at.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Minho <em> should </em>be a demon, as far as Felix is concerned. He fits in with Jisung’s friend group more than his circle of angel colleagues, that’s for sure. But, as if some cosmic mixup, the boy was created with a golden halo instead of scarlet horns. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>So Minho is very much an angel, and Jisung a demon. Two sides of the most primordial rivalry our universe has ever seen. And Felix would be hard pressed to find two beings more irrevocably in love than them. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>It was a borderline scandal at first, an angel and demon so unabashedly putting their love for the other on full display. It’s never happened before, not so <em> openly, </em> even after all these millennia. Both angels and demons, on the tippy top floors and the cavernous basement levels alike, had their opinions on the relationship; positive <em> and </em>negative. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>But now? Now the public affection Jisung and Minho have for each other has become all but normalized. In fact, it’s slowly but surely becoming <em> commonplace. </em>After their relationship news broke, other demon-angel couples felt the courage to usher themselves out of the shadows. Are those couples still judged by stick-in-the-mud angels? Yes, with vehemence unlike anything Felix has ever seen. Will the occasional immature demon snicker at you and your haloed lover upon first glance? Undoubtedly. But they don’t hide anymore. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>They aren’t afraid any longer. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Now the new generations of demons and angels intermingle and date as if they <em> always </em> have, and it gives Felix hope. Hope that those old fuddy duddy angels will shed their centuries old stigmas, will come around like the others, will <em> see </em> demons for what they are. They’re not sadistic beasts molded from darkness and poison, they’re not <em> evil. </em> Demons are trying to get by just like angels are, and all Felix can do is wish on the fallen wings of his kin that one day they’ll all <em> realize.</em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>But with the ringing of the work bell, Felix’s smile faltered. His expression fell to another childish pout, as he snapped the lid to his tupperware bowl back on with a resounding plastic crackle. He shoved his empty salad container into his satchel with a huff, pushed his chair back into place with the squeal of the legs against the floor, and trudged from the canteen. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Whereas Jisung descended down, down, down for his position today, Felix will be doing the exact opposite. Felix will be ascending up, up, up. Until he touches the clouds. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Until he reaches Heaven. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>It could be worse, Felix’s job of the day. All he has to do is go over the soul of a purgatory bound human with an angel counterpart, and discuss if they’ll go all the way up or <em> all </em> the way down. He could be on mailroom duty today, after all. Or, even worse, on <em> maul </em>room duty. Felix winces at the idea. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He slipped open his briefing as he made his way to the Heaven’s Sake elevator. The angel assigned as his partner today is a name he’s unfamiliar with, which made Felix quirk a brow. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Bang Chan, huh.” He mused under his breath, as he pressed the <em> up </em>button. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>But, as a matter of fact, there is no <em> down </em> button whatsoever. In their offices, there are two special elevators: one to Heaven, and one to Hell. The one to Hell? What a surprise, the metal doors are tempered bright ass red. It's also quite literally named <em> “The Hellevator” </em> , in case you <em> somehow </em> got confused as to which lift you should be taking<em>. </em>How clever. Felix can't truly scoff at a good old fashioned pun, but all the burgundy buttons have devil horns on them and ridiculously ominous opera plays from the speakers, which does the trick to chap his hide. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em> I wish </em> I <em> was on a Hellevator, </em>Felix thought with a vaguely melancholic sigh. If only. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The elevator doors slid open with the outdated <em> ding </em> of the up arrow lighting to faded brilliance. Felix hopped in, and pressed the highest button on the seemingly endless floor list. The floors go all the way up to <em> 1,000, </em> but Felix forwent those nosebleed levels and instead pressed the button labeled with a pair of outstretched angel wings. It glowed unearthly, <em> heavenly </em>white under the pressure of his finger tip. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>As the doors closed and mind numbing hymnal elevator music grated his ears, Felix couldn't help but smile. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>As the lift began to fly up into the clouds, up above the sun, up above the sky, Felix let himself relax against the far wall of the little box. He shut his briefing with the paper <em> whoosh </em>of the manila envelope closing, and tucked it under his arm. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He has a good feeling, suddenly. A good feeling about this mysterious Bang Chan character, specifically. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Hopefully he won’t be proven wrong. </p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>   “ψ (｀∇´) ψ</p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>Felix was proven wrong. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>It all <em> started </em>promisingly enough, though. A typical tantalizing fluke, before the rug was unceremoniously pulled from under his feet. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>”Hey there, I’m looking for Bang Chan?” Felix sidled up to the receptionist’s desk, as soon as the elevator doors opened up on Heaven’s Sake. His eyes were immediately assaulted with panels of blinding white and grey, and he fought the urge to clasp a hand over his peepers to save his retina. The ride felt like it took <em> hours, </em>and it very well might have, given how high up the angel offices are. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The receptionist—a pretty, blonde angel with strings of teardrop crystals interwoven between the feathers of her wings—met him with a professional sort of smile, and said, “Of course. The first cubicle on the left.”</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix bowed his horned head, before leaning closer to get a better look at her golden name tag. “Thank you, um,” He squinted, “Sana. I appreciate it.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The angel offices were so uncanny, Felix thought. So creepy. So <em> artificial </em>in their practiced perfection alone. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>So many white wings and so many gold halos floating above so many heads. So many hands flying over so many keyboards as the angels input new additions to Heaven on their computers. The repetition from desk to desk was vaguely nightmarish. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The only sound in the office was the mind-numbing clatter of fingers on keys, the occasional whoosh of a chair rolling forwards or back. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Type, type, type. <em> Congratulations, you’ve been admitted to Heaven!  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>It made Felix want to scream. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Thankfully, however, Felix soon found a familiar mop of caramel hair in his periphery. It was blocked only by the thin, glowing ring of his halo hovering above the strands.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He was typing just like everyone else, his screen on the same page as everyone else, but <em> he </em>was decidedly not like everyone else. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Minho!” He called, cupping a hand over his lips and waving eagerly with the other. Countless haloed heads whipped around to find the source of such a disturbance, sending dagger-eyed expressions straight into Felix. Like he gave a shit if an angel sent <em>him </em>a death glare. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>That head of light brown hair jumped, instantly whipping around in his rolling chair until his eyes landed on Felix. Minho’s surprised expression then shifted; his eyes lit up, his thin lips blooming into a blinding grin. Even his halo glowed a degree or two brighter.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Hey, Lix!” He yelled back, utterly uncaring of the dirty looks then sent <em> his </em> way. Well, if there’s <em> one </em>thing angels are liberal with, it is who they give the stink eye.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix just remembered, from back in the canteen. “Jisung says hi.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Minho’s smile eased, becoming visibly loving and tender. His wings unfurled and fluttered, as if unconsciously, sending Minho rising a few inches out of his seat. Even from halfway across the work floor, Felix could see the pink blush creep onto his cheeks. “Tell him I say hi back?” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix couldn’t contain his own grin, as he responded. “You know it, Min.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>His angel buddy sent him a cute thumbs up, before settling down in his chair and returning to work. His wings folded up again, neatly held against the planes of his back, fingers finding his keyboard as if second nature. Felix swallowed the urge to sigh. He wished more angels could be like Minho. But alas. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix turned on his heels, and made his way down the aisles of identical cubicles. As if copied and pasted, the work desks were eerily similar, even down to the matching calendars tacked onto the cork walls. The placement of the staplers, the tape dispensers, even the position of each <em> computer mouse </em> was startlingly uniform. It made Felix uncomfortable, the almost scientific precision employed to keep Heaven’s Sake perfectly inline. It made him feel <em> out of place. </em> Which, as a demon, he supposes he <em> was.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>With a shiver down his spine, Felix rounded another bend of identical cubicles, until he found his guy. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bang Chan  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The name was printed onto the gold plate sitting neat and pretty on his desk, to the right of his computer monitor. Just like <em> all </em>his other angel coworkers. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He was met with a figure sitting ramrod straight in an ergonomic office chair, his back to Felix. And what a back it <em> was. </em>He sported impossibly broad shoulders, and even more impressive white wings tucked over the blades. He was clacking away at his keyboard, fingers a blur over the buttons and blissfully unaware of Felix’s presence. His golden halo hovered gracefully above his head of curly hair, a free floating circlet signifying his heavenly origins. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Excuse me, Bang Chan?” Felix said, as he crept up to the angel’s work space, “I’m Felix, your assigned demon partner for the day.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Those quick fire fingers ceased their nonstop typing. Those majestic wings jolted a tad at Felix’s introduction. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>With the smooth action of his office chair doing a complete 180, Bang Chan was then facing Felix. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>His eyes were dark brown and droopy; unimpressed. Bored, if Felix had to guess. But they hardened, those eyes, as they gave Felix a cursory head-to-toe once over. Although his <em> head </em>is really all he needed, it seems—after his gaze landed on Felix’s pair of imposing curved horns, his lips pressed into a grim line. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“I see,” Observed Bang Chan, his voice flat and borderline emotionless. “Well, pull up a chair.” He continued, gesturing with a pale hand at the unoccupied office chair pushed into the cubicle next to him. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix swallowed, and wordlessly rolled the chair over to the adjoining desk. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He plopped down on the angel’s right, and silently opened up his work folder. He took care not to accidentally brush up against the other’s avian wings, keeping his body rigid and at attention in his chair. The angel did the same, except his matching assignment opened with a few expert clicks on his computer. Soon a human file is pulled up, zoomed in for enhanced examination. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“So, Ba-”</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Please,” Said the angel, “Call me Chan.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s apprehensive expression softened, as he glanced at the angel through his lashes. Maybe this won’t be so bad? Chan kept his expression stoic, not even allowing so much as a twitch at the corners of his lips, but still, Felix was hopeful. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Madly hopeful. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“So, <em> Chan</em>. Have you given our assignment a look yet? I did, and I think our best course of action is—”</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I have.” Chan cut Felix’s speech to the quick <em> again, </em>and the demon felt the white-hot sting of rejection paint his cheeks. “And I think I’ve figured out what to do with this one. He should be sent straight to Hell.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s eyes bugged, his embarrassment quickly exchanged with confusion. “Isn’t that a little harsh? Sure, he doesn't have the <em> best </em> track record on earth, but his soul could <em> totally </em> be saved.” He was surprised, honestly, that the angel seemed so eager to damn a human to eternal suffering. <em> And </em> that Chan let him get a final word in. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Which, naturally, didn’t last for long. Chan shook his head. His fluffy hair bounced about, yet his halo stayed still and stagnant above. “He can’t be saved. He’s too far gone.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix was getting angry. Why wasn’t Chan doing everything in his power to <em> save </em> that soul? He was treating their designated human as if they’re <em> disposable</em>. It made Felix <em> livid. </em>His brows pinched, along with the clenching of his fists. Soon the cheaply printed file in his hand was reduced to a crumpled, wrinkled mess. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“<em>No, </em> he’s not. If we just assigned a guardian to him he <em> can </em>be redeemed.” Felix forcefully kept his fury in check, leaving his voice strained and hard.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan turned his head slightly, and pieced Felix apart through hooded eyes. His lips stayed pressed into a firm line, until he asked, “Why do <em> you </em>care so much about saving a human soul?” His voice was curt, cold. Septic, like the scrubbed-clean floors of Heaven’s Sake. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s eye twitched, and he chomped down on his bottom lip as he molded his raging thoughts into some form of order. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“<em>Because,” </em>Felix growled through gritted teeth. The bloody hue of his irises intensified, “Contrary to your ancient-ass beliefs, demons <em>don’t </em>want humans to rot in Hell. We want their souls cleansed, to go <em>up</em> and not <em>down</em>. <em>That’s </em>why.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>For the first time since their meeting, Chan let a tight-lipped, barely-there smile break through his mask of stoicism. Felix blinked away his own anger, and that ghost of emotion was gone just as fast. Chan hummed, surprisingly taking Felix’s attitude shift completely in stride. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Very well,” He mused, turning again to type some information into the digital file. “We'll do it your way. I can have a guardian assigned to him by noon.”</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>And with a mighty click of the <em> enter </em>key, the newly edited file was saved. And, hopefully, that human’s soul, as well. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Perhaps Felix should’ve asked <em> why. </em> Why Chan so easily bent to his will, despite seeming so sure of his plan of eternal damnation. Felix couldn’t help but think the angel was patronizing him; accepting his plan without argument so Felix didn’t throw a hellfire tantrum and char the spotless cork of his cubicle. His tongue tasted bitter at the thought, but his optimism smothered it to a dull, prickling burn. Maybe he was wrong. He <em> had </em> to be wrong. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He was trying desperately to see the best in Chan, so he readily took whatever victories he got. Felix was hoping, so powerfully, that this angel wouldn’t be <em> just </em> like the <em> others.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Um, thanks? For that, I mean. M-maybe we could grab some coffee later? Get to know each other and stuff, for future assignments.” Felix posed, allowing his lips to upturn into a friendly, uninhibited grin once again. He then found himself hoping that Chan would accept, for reasons unbeknownst. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan barked a laugh, but there was clearly no genuine amusement behind the puff of air. He shook his head, as if Felix’s offer was inherently preposterous. “I don’t think that would be the best idea.” He didn’t even spare the demon a glance. “Me associating with <em> you </em>out of a work environment would be horribly unprofessional.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s heart tripped out of rhythm. His stomach dropped to the toes of his boots. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>All his wild hope was swallowed up by a tidal wave of dejection. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan was like the others.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em> Why </em>did he have to be like the others?</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix forced the lump from his throat, and muttered, “I see.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He kept his despair at bay as he padded out of Heaven’s Sake; body numbed, in overpowering pins and needles. He didn’t even remember rising from his seat at Chan’s desk. He didn’t remember bidding the angel farewell. Or the mile-long elevator ride down to the Otherworld, for that matter. Or as he stepped from the lift, and back into the scarlet ambience of his office’s floor. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He only remembered the severe ache in his heart, that pounding sear his only guide from second to second. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>His world went from white to red, but Felix feels as if the embodiment of cloudy, stormy gray. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>But, as he slipped into an unoccupied bathroom stall in the Otherworld, as the deafening clatter of the metal lock fastening echoed through the room, Felix let his tears spill. They snaked down his cheeks, dripped off his jaw, pooled at the dips of his collarbones. He buried his face in his hands and <em> sobbed, </em>with only the weight of his own isolation to comfort him.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He cried, as Chan’s words replayed between his ears over, and over, and <em> over </em>again. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Of course. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix was proven wrong. </p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>                    “ψ (｀∇´) ψ</p><p>                       </p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>Felix slammed his brown paper lunch bag on the table, sending crimson cutlery soaring. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“You guys won’t <em> believe </em>the angel I had to deal with yesterday.” He griped, planting himself in the last seat available at their usual table. Though the cafeteria is always the same shade of harsh scarlet, today the red uplighting conveniently mimics Felix's mood.  </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jisung is sitting across from him, fork-deep in a slice of cafeteria-issued Devil’s Food fudge cake. Next to him is their mutual buddy Jeongin, currently nursing a bottle of banana milk, with their other friend Seungmin at his side. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“What happened?” Asked Jeongin, his eyes wide and innocent and sparkling with scarlet light. His curled horns cast blotchy pools of shadow across the stark dips of his face, the darkness accentuating the concentrated ruby glow within his irises. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix grumbled as unwanted memories flooded back, while pulling his lunch from his paper bag. Today he’s got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, sliced diagonally down the center. “His name’s Bang Chan, and he’s <em> such </em> a jerk. Like, he <em> asked </em> me why demons don’t want to purposefully send savable human souls to Hell. He <em> asked </em> me that!” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix purposefully glossed over Chan’s little comment about meeting at the office coffee shop, for fear he’d burst into tears at the lunch table. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Seungmin gasped, as if personally affronted. “He <em> did?! </em>That’s so rude!” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jeongin nodded in solemn agreement. “Some angels will just never understand.”</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“They never even <em> try </em>to.” Seungmin added, with a roll of his crimson eyes. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix seethed in his red-backed plastic chair, tiny hands forming equally tiny fists on the tabletop. Fucking <em> Bang Chan.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jisung, who had been suspiciously quiet throughout the discussion, is focused on what he deems more important. “Is that a pb&amp;j?” His large eyes are trained solely on the slices of white bread on Felix’s flattened lunch bag, untouched and still cocooned in saran wrap. “Can I have some?” He paused mid-bite of chocolate cake, the handle of his ruby red fork still hanging from his lips. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix couldn't help but laugh, coupled with a shake of his head. A goner, though, he gently ripped off a quarter of his sandwich and handed it over to his friend. His temporarily forgotten anger returned with the next second of amicable silence. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jisung cheered, gratefully accepting the offered snack before shoveling it into his pudgy cheeks. He munched happily, and washed the bite down with a swig of grape soda. But inn his haste to scarf down the morsel, Jisung let a thick gob of peanut butter drip onto his black blouse. Felix unconsciously frowned in distaste at the sight of his friend wetting a napkin with<em> grape soda, </em>and then going in to treat the stain. The purple-doused hanky barely made a difference, and the blotch is still left imprinted on the black fabric.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The other boys stared at their friend, as he carelessly tossed his peanut butter-caked napkin after deeming it a lost cause. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“<em>Anyways,” </em>Jisung broke the mildly-awkward silence the second it started, “What did you say that angel’s name was again?”</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s idle, easy smile instantly soured. “Bang Chan.” He murmured, his nose scrunching as if the name itself carried the taste of a freshly bitten lemon. “And it <em> really </em> sucks because he’s <em> kinda </em> hot. Scratch that, he’s <em> really </em> hot.” He shoved his face into his hands and <em> groaned. </em>Loud, and rumbling from the back of his throat like thunder. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>It makes Felix infuriated just thinking about it. Why does Chan have to be so handsome and yet so...like <em> that. </em> If he had the same mentality as Minho, Felix would have asked him on a date before he left his dumb, stupid floor.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jisung answered with a sagely nod of his head. “Sounds kinda familiar. Maybe Minho’s mentioned him, or something.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix shrugged, and absentmindedly picked at the crust of his sandwich. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, though, Jisung’s eyes lit up; <em>an</em> <em>idea</em>. Nothing else can elicit such a gummy, manic grin from the demon. His irises, a brighter shade of scarlet than before, shimmered in the lowlight. Felix's heart plummeted to his toes, as if on instinct. He exclaimed, all but vibrating in his seat, “Lix, I just got the <em>best </em>idea!” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix cocked a brow, a silent motion for Jisung to elaborate. Jeongin and Seungmin leaned in, giving their table a vaguely conspiratorial air. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“You should keep talking to Chan.” Jisung began, gesturing wildly as he spoke in hushed, unnecessarily dramatic whispers. “Actually, <em> no— </em>you should ask him on a date!” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix choked on the hunk of pb&amp;j he nibbled off in the interim, and smacked a palm to his chest to send it down his throat. He whisper-screamed, “A <em> date?! </em> Why would I do <em> that?</em>” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Where did Jisung pull such a random, oddball idea from?! It's <em> almost </em>like he read Felix’s thoughts, but he didn't have his glasses on when he did said reading. Jisung got what he was thinking all wrong! </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Do I have to spell it out for you, Felix?” Jisung drawled, leveling his friend with an unimpressed glower. He almost would have cowered under such a stoney gaze, but the splotch of soda-peanut butter on Jisung’s shirt breast severely lessens his intimidation factor. Felix opened his mouth to answer, when a familiar squeak forced his lips shut. Which is a good thing, because he had <em> no </em>idea how to properly respond. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Um, can you spell it out for <em> me, </em> at least?” Jeongin whimpered, raising a tentative hand. His brows are pinched, his bottom lip snatched between his teeth and turning the flesh snowy white. He’s so <em> cute.</em> Had Felix not been so addled with his own bout of Jisung-brand confusion, he would have reached out and pinched his friend's cheek. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes, but pressed on. “If you keep talking with Chan, then he’ll eventually get to know you for <em> you. </em> If you ask him for a date and he says yes, then he’ll see that demons <em> are </em>just like angels! Get it?” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix, in all honesty, <em> does not.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Luckily, perhaps, Seungmin seems to. The other demon perked up, a boxy smile tugging onto his lips as he said, “That’s a great idea! If everything works out, you two and Jisung and Minho can go on double dates.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jisung somehow got even <em> more </em> excited at that addition. He all but fell out of his chair as he whooped, “Oh, Oh! That’s <em> such </em> a good idea, Minnie! Then <em> that </em>will show Chan that it’s normal for angels and demons to have relationships!” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em> Relationships? </em> Double dates? They just learned the angel’s <em> name </em> a few moments ago, just learned how much of a <em> jerk </em> he was, and now they want Felix in a proposed <em> relationship </em> with him?! Not to be terribly ironic, but what the <em> Hell </em>are they on about?! </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Wouldn’t that just serve to annoy Chan even more? Wouldn’t that just make him<em> hate </em>Felix even more? </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Could Jisung possibly be <em> right? </em>Could such an idea bring Chan around? </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jeongin nodded in agreement, but the firm set to his sharp jaw still spells <em> confusion.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix isn't entirely convinced, but his friends’ collective confidence in the plan may be swaying him. He takes that back; it’s <em> definitely </em>swaying him. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He sighed after a gulp, “O-okay,” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Something about the air of the table changed. Something electric zapped between the four demons. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix said, his heart shaking, “I’ll try.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>While it pains him to even <em> think </em> about it, the idea of going on a legitimate date with Chan is tempting in and of itself, and Felix is finding it hard to refute the opportunity to interact more with the stoic angel. To break down those towering barriers. To get to truly <em> know </em>each other. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He has a <em> feeling </em> about Chan. He can’t place it, but he also can’t help thinking there’s <em> something </em>there, hiding beneath the angel’s facade. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>And he wants, wants <em> desperately, </em>to find out what. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Jisung wants Felix to talk to Chan? </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He thinks he can handle that. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Yeah, he’ll <em> definitely </em>talk to Chan. </p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>“ψ (｀∇´) ψ</p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>Felix strutted out of the Heaven’s Sake elevator as if he owns the place.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He bypassed the receptionist desk, where Sana is once more sitting with her jeweled wings slightly unfolded. He wordlessly sent her a pair of finger guns as a greeting.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>She smiled, bright and authentic. Fully accepting. “Hi again, Felix.” She cooed, with a wave of her painted fingers.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix left her a giggling mess at the front of the office, while he expertly piloted down the rows of identical cubicles. Despite each desk being a carbon copy of the next, he soon found himself hovering close to the grey wall of a now familiar workspace.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Sup, Channie.” Felix all but sung, propping an elbow on the ledge of Chan’s cubicle as he did so. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan froze, his fingers halting on his keyboard. He turned, gazing up at Felix above his cubicle wall. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“<em>Channie</em>?” He repeated, with a furrow of his brows. “I told you to call me <em> Chan.”  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix waved away his words with a flick of the wrist. “So? What's an innocent nickname between friends?” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Something in Chan’s eyes glimmered. It merely goaded Felix on, stoked the fire churning in his belly. “We're not <em> friends, </em> Felix. We're <em> coworkers. </em>Barely.” Chan grumbled, his patience audibly beginning to wane. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“That's a shame,” Felix whined, faux-innocent. “We should be friends! Whaddya say, coffee today? After work?” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan sighed, a thick rush of air. He scrubbed a large, veiny hand down his face before answering. “I told you no already, Felix. I <em>told</em> you that wouldn't be appropriate.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix crossed his arms over his chest, along with a childish stamp of his foot. “But why! Why won't you just go on a date with me after work?” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>And, just like that, time halted. Chan’s wings jolted, his halo’s light became blinding. The buzzing click clack of keyboards and the squeal of office chairs faded to silence. Felix felt his heart stutter, as the fabled <em> D Word </em>escaped from the recesses of his brain.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He didn't mean to suggest it so prematurely, <em> honestly.</em> It just... <em> came out, </em>as if his mind went on autopilot. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“A <em> d-date?!” </em> Chan coughed, “Why–why would you want to...with <em> me?” </em>His voice is wispy and hollowed to the core, a husk of his once-confident timbre. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix shrugged, a dainty lift at the shoulders. Might as well run with this, right? “So we can talk? Get to know each other? Become <em> friends?” </em> He topped the explanation off with a devilish wink, and Felix considered the bob of Chan’s Adam's apple alone as a victory. Dates aren’t usually to become <em> friends, </em>he knows, but Felix will try to remedy that little detail another time. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan choked again, his brain clearly working overtime to piece together an acceptable rebuttal.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Felix, something like <em> that </em>would be severely against workplace protocol.” Chan’s skin is already a shade of spotless alabaster, but his flesh paled to a hue that verged on morbid in the wake of Felix's offer.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“No it wouldn't,” Felix kept on, “Minho and Jisung go on dates all the time!” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan shrunk in his seat at the mention of the couple. He curled up against the cushioned backrest of his office chair, wings trembling, and shoved his face in his palms. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“That's <em> different,” </em> Felix heard Chan mutter, through large hands clasped over his mouth. “They're...in <em> love.”  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em> So? </em> Felix was tempted to say. <em> We could be in love too, if you gave me a chance.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>These thoughts are strange and uncharacteristic, but for some odd reason they feel <em> right </em>in Felix’s head.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“But–” Felix tried again, before Chan cut him off with a frantic wave of his hands.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Felix! I'm <em> trying </em> to work here. Is there anything I can <em> actually </em> do for you?” Chan sounds out of breath. Like he ran a marathon, his chest is visibly heaving in and out under the rich textile of his white button up. His wings are shifting, ivory feathers twitching at seemingly random intervals. He's nervous. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“<em> Well–” </em>Felix began, and Chan instantly paled once again. Realization smacked him right on the noggin, as soon as Felix opened his mouth. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em> “Besides </em> going out for coffee with you.” The angel amended with a huff.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix pouted in defeat, and realized he isn't going to get through to Chan today. Which is okay—he didn't expect the angel to bite right away. He'll come back tomorrow, and the next day, and <em> however </em> many times it takes until Chan agrees to have a real heart to heart with him. To get to know Felix as <em> himself, </em>not from the horns on his head alone. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“No, I don't need anything.” Felix sulked, his pout morphing into a scowl and then back again. “I'll see you later, Channie.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“It's <em> Chan!” </em>The angel barked, as Felix turned and began to pad from his desk. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Whatever!” Felix called over his shoulder, only to see Chan whipped around in his desk, still wide eyed and lips unhinged. The angel couldn't take his gaze off Felix, even as he strolled farther away through the office. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix cupped a hand over his mouth, “Just think about it, will you?” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He didn't need to elaborate.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The last thing Felix saw before he pressed the devil horned <em> down </em>button on the elevator was the heavy gulp Chan shoved down. How his pale cheeks are not pale anymore, but instead flushed a vibrant shade of red. The same red that illuminates the brimstone halls of the Otherworld. Felix could recognize it anywhere. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan looks cute when he’s reddened from cheek to cheek. He looks cute, when his mask cracks and lets pink light shine through the divots. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>As he stepped into the elevator, Felix realized something. Something that, little did he know, would become life altering. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>This plan might be more fun than he thought. </p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>                                                            “ψ (｀∇´) ψ</p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Am I bothering you, Chan?” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The wall of Chan’s cubicle is starting to feel like his second home. Everywhere in Heaven's Sake feels foreign to him, but Chan's desk is like a beacon in a tempest. Like moonlight cutting through the night. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>And Felix didn’t want to admit that he is terrified of the answer. “Just tell me if I am, and I’ll leave. For good.”</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He was serious, but he didn’t want to admit to how bitter those words tasted. How they made his stomach twist. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>It is day three of visiting Chan. Maybe day four. Felix stopped keeping track, and purely thought of time as <em> with Chan </em> and <em> without Chan.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan’s wings shifted a bit. Down fluttered, running through his pilot feathers. The angel’s fingers stuttered along his keyboard, but he immediately restarted typing as if Felix wouldn’t have noticed. As if he wouldn’t have noticed the inadvertent typo he quickly remedied. As if he wouldn’t have noticed the twitch of his brows and the rapid nibble of his teeth along his bottom lip. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He did notice. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix finds himself noticing everything about Chan. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The tips of Chan’s ears slowly but surely blushed the same red as Felix’s horns. “N-no, Felix,” He murmured, somewhat inscrutable over the mechanical clack of his keyboard. He made a point of saving his file, “I just...you are….” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan sucked in a sharp breath, increasing the otherworldly glow of his halo. The floating circle dimmed with his weighty exhale. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“No.” He eventually settled on. Simply. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Just <em> no.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>That’s it.</p><p> </p><p>So he doesn’t bother him, huh. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>And it was enough for Felix. Enough to cement it in his heart that he <em> wants </em>to see Chan everyday. Maybe Chan wants to see him too, in his own special way. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>It was enough to spark a flame in his chest, burning hot like Hellfire.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>It was enough to make Felix count the seconds until he sees Chan again.</p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>                          “ψ (｀∇´) ψ</p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>And so Felix fell into a routine with Chan.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Before his assignment for the day, Felix will ride the elevator up, up, up to Heaven’s Sake; where he first and foremost greets Sana at the reception desk, before all but skipping through the office on his way to Chan’s cubicle.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Their “meetings” follow a distinct pattern:</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix asks Chan to go out for coffee with him. Chan chokes on his saliva as if every offer is the first. His cheeks and ears dye deep, deep burgundy (now right before Felix's eyes, not when he's deemed a safe enough distance away). Then Chan turns Felix’s proposition down, before it can hang limp and awkward in the air for a second too long. Felix reluctantly pries himself from Chan’s desk once the angel blushes a shade of red so hot it borders on unhealthy. Rinse, dry, repeat. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan uses different excuses, but they mostly stay in the realm of <em> “It goes against Heaven’s Sake protocol! It’s not appropriate! Boohoo!”  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix wishes he could <em> at least </em>come up with some new rejections, to make this a little more interesting.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>But more than that? Felix wishes Chan would just <em> accept </em>the date already. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He can't deny it, Felix has started...<em> discovering </em> things about Chan, as their weeks of one-sided rapport go on. How the tips of his pointy ears burn a shade of red that almost <em> glows </em> in the sterile white of the office. How, when he's around Felix, his halo shimmers a shade or two brighter, as if feeling its own special brand of bashfulness. How the rare, blue-moon smiles he cracks around Felix allow the dimples in his cheeks to shine. How his eyes sparkle, how they reflect the white of the office walls as if stars. How he fiddles with the chunky silver bracelets on his wrists when he's shy; which is <em> often, </em>when Felix is involved. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix <em> sees </em> something in Chan’s eyes, whenever he pesters him about going out after work. Something about the dew on his gaze almost appeared wanting. <em> Yearning. </em>That stare gives Felix the confidence and motivation to return to his desk every goddamn day. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan hasn’t asked him to stop his visits yet, and Felix can't stop thinking about Chan. About his rosy, full lips that sometimes appear heart shaped. About his ethereal wings, and how badly he wants to run his fingers through those feathers. About when Chan <em> looks </em> at Felix, and how he can't help but feel there's <em> something </em> buried under the gloss on his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix can picture Chan like the back of his hand, and yet he keeps going back for more. If not to hopefully get the angel to acquiesce to his date, Felix returns to his cubicle to feed his ever-growing <em> Chan addiction. </em>He knows it's unhealthy, in more ways than one. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix can feel the internal fizz of real-deal <em> feelings </em>bubbling in his gut when he finds Chan, yet the angel has yet to crack. Despite his fevered blushes and tripped-over words and the shadow of longing in his eyes, Chan is nothing if not stubborn and steadfast in his refutes of a date with Felix. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix thought this whole plan would end up as a joke between him and his friends, that they would <em> laugh </em> over him becoming nothing more than a red-eyed thorn in Chan’s side for a while, and that’s where it would end. But he was <em> wrong. </em> It became...real. So real it feels as if he’s dying every day over Chan. Demons are fallen angels, and now Felix is starting to understand why the operative word is <em> fallen. </em> Because, <em> fuck, </em>has he fallen for Bang Chan. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Like his demonic kin with their synonymously plucked wings, Felix plummeted through the sky, through the clouds, and into Chan.He should have turned back before it was too late, he should have <em> ran </em> at the first sign of his heart rate spiking at the sight of the angel, but he didn't. He stayed, he kept seeking Chan even when he shouldn't have. He now spends his days daydreaming about the angel whose main mission in life is to reject him. And it <em> sucks.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>But Felix hasn't dug up the mental strength to stop. Seungmin and Jeongin and Jisung think of it as sheer, noble determination to prove a point. In reality? Felix is becoming desperate—for <em> Chan. </em> To see <em> him, </em> to see him blush and splutter. To see his halo and his wings, to see those fingers flitting across his keyboard. He's desperate for Chan to say <em> yes. </em>To quench the thirst that has slowly been squeezing Felix dry the past weeks. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix isn't noble. He isn't trying to defend demonkind. At least, not anymore. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix is in love. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>And he's not mentally or emotionally prepared to accept the fact that, if he stops badgering Chan, their poor excuse for a “relationship” will end, and he will finally break. So that’s how he found himself on a sky-high, heavenly floor once again. At the perimeter of a familiar cubicle. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix sidled up to the angel’s workspace, an impish gleam in his crimson eyes as he easily found his target.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Hey, Channie,” The demon cooed, resting an elbow on the flimsy ledge of Chan’s cubicle. His scarlet, twisted horns look especially glossy in the harsh lighting of Heaven’s Sake. His wicked smirk appears even more devilish as it bares down on the angel before him, sitting neat and pretty in his ergonomic office chair. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan barely glanced up from his towering stack of paperwork.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Fellow associate.” He said, emotionlessly. Chan’s big, majestic white wings twitched, perhaps from shyness. <em> Definitely </em>from shyness. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s coquettish grin only widened. But behind that confident expression is a desire so strong, so <em> powerful, </em>it pummels Felix from within, almost sends him to his knees. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>From the outside, Felix expertly plays the role of the unfazed, wily demon. But inside he's <em> terrified. </em>Of what he feels. Of what he knows Chan will say.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“So,” Felix pushed the dread clawing up his throat to the side, “Ready for that date yet, Chan?” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Used to it by now, Felix is resigned and ready to accept the incoming rejection. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The angel sighed, heavy enough to make the tower of files on his desk shiver. He gazed down at his hands, at the ballpoint pen held loose between his right fingers. Something about the angel seems different, suddenly. He <em>seems...vulnerable,</em> for the very first time. Chan blinked, long and hard. When he opened his eyes and looked up at Felix, they appear clearer than the demon has ever seen them. Like glass. Chan’s eyes don't look uneasy anymore. That shimmer of apprehension has been traded for something equally as glittering as it is unknown.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan wheeled his chair out from under his desk and stood. For once they are completely eye to eye, horns to halo. Chan wiped his palms against the linen of his slacks, leaving barely perceptible tracks of sweat in their wake. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Then he looked straight into Felix’s eyes, and said, “Yeah. I think I am.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Damn, Channie, you're so predicta–wait, <em> what?”  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan’s lips quirked up at the corners, and all Felix could do is <em> stare. </em>“I'm ready for our date. To get coffee, and talk.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The subsequent disbelief filled Felix from the inside out. It almost knocked him clean off his feet, almost made his heart cease beating.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan...said <em> yes?  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Are you serious?” Felix muttered, his voice strained and spindly like cobwebs. His tongue feels like it's made of cotton, just like the folds of his brain and the pads of his fingers. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan’s smile grew. Felix numbly watched his dimples come into full view. “I am.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Simple. The confirmation was simple, but in the same breath it was <em> real. </em>Genuine. Felix had to grasp the thin edge of Chan’s cubicle, or he would have crumpled to a heap.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“A-alright,” Said Felix, and it was no more than a whimper, busted open and allowing hard-packed emotion to seep through. Emotion he kept padlocked in his heart, only revealed in bed during ungodly hours of the night or when Felix latches the door of a bathroom stall in the Otherworld. If Felix had been wearing an invisible suit of armor the past few weeks, the mail is now cracked clean open. Felix can feel it like sunlight kissing his skin. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Like the golden glow of a halo.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Meet you at the cafe after work?” Asked Chan. <em> Asked Chan. </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix should've had a witty retort ready for all this. He should have planned for the impossible possibility that this day would come and Chan would <em> say yes. </em>But now it is here, and Felix is wholly unrehearsed.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>But he's still on his feet. He's still standing, and his heart, albeit speeding, is still beating. Which is more than good enough for him. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix croaked, “Yeah. That sounds...perfect.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan sent Felix a knowing grin. Felix swears he saw the fluorescent lights flicker in the office. He doesn't understand and he fears he never will, but all Felix can comprehend is his brain screaming at him to <em> be happy. </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Be happy because you got your wish. Be happy because Chan is <em> smiling </em> at you, and it’s cheeky and dimpled and <em> real. </em> Be happy, because you’re going on the date you <em> never </em> expected to ever come to fruition. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>And he doesn't have to wait—he’ll be meeting Chan for coffee in a few <em> hours. </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Such a revelation made Felix’s heart hurtle to his toes. He needs to get ready! Pretty himself up a bit before their date! He’s a shaky, sweat dampened mess, and that needs to <em> change.</em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix sloppily righted himself from doubling over, his eyes wide and panicked yet still alight with tangible joy. “I-I gotta go! See you soon, Channie,” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>And with that, Felix all but tripped into a sprint to the elevator, leaving Chan in the dust with a wistful smile on his lips.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The angel cocked a brow at the demon's hasty exit, before sitting back down and rolling to his keyboard. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He hummed, as he restarted what he had been typing.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“See you soon, Felix.” he whispered under his breath. To one one, nothing in particular.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan found himself smiling through the rest of the work day. </p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>“ψ (｀∇´) ψ</p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>Felix walked into Pearly Gates Coffee feeling jittery. He's nervous. Which is saying something, because Felix <em> rarely </em>feels his nerves fray to this degree.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>And yet here he is, twiddling with a loose thread on the sleeve of his sweater, palms prickling with sweat, eyes darting about, <em> nervous. </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>This is really happening. <em> Really.</em> It’s not just a midnight fantasy anymore. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He found Chan right away as he pushed open the double doors of their in-house cafe. Not to mention the coffee shop is completely <em> empty, </em>but the angel is pretty hard to miss. What with those magnificent wings and broad shoulders, Chan is a vision of angelic perfection. As soon as Felix caught a glimpse of that gold halo ghosting above brown curls, his heart began to race.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan noticed him as well, almost immediately. The angel perked up in his seat, waving Felix over to his table.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>As Felix got closer, he noticed a set of drinks sat on the table top; one milky iced coffee, more cream than caffeine, and the other a blended pineapple smoothie.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“I hope you don't mind that I got your coffee order from Minho.” Chan quipped, as he placed the sugar-filled, creamy latte onto Felix’s side of the table. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s heart soared as if sprouting angel wings, “I don't mind at all, Channie. Thank you.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He made a point to owe Chan for the latte at a later time, but right now all Felix wants is a hearty sip of his coffee. He eagerly snatched the drink off the table once properly seated, and swallowed two mighty gulps. With those swigs alone, half his drink is gone.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He heard giggling, and looked up to see Chan hiding his chuckling behind a palm. Felix cocked his head, sending locks of blonde hair falling into his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Sorry,” Chan mused once his laughter subsided. “You're not what I expected, is all.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix has <em> no </em>idea what that means. So he voiced such confusion to Chan, who answered after taking a modest drink of his own fruity slush. His plush lips are left tacked with a thin sheen of melted ice. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The angel shrugged. “I just didn't expect a demon to be like...<em> you? </em>If that makes sense.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em> It makes more sense than you know, </em>Felix thought. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Outwardly, he said, “Could you elaborate?” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>This is what he’s been <em> waiting </em>for, and Felix wants to savor every ounce of what Chan is about to say. If it all goes according to plan, of course. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Hopefully Chan won’t go into a tirade about how Felix is even <em> more </em>awful than he suspected a demon to be. But Felix has a sneaking suspicion that isn’t where this conversation is heading. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan pursed his lips and tapped a finger to his chin. “Well, at first I thought you kept pestering me about a date because you're a demon. And that’s just...what you <em> do.”  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“But the more time went on, the more I realized how <em> truthful </em> you were being. You weren't trying to lead me into a trap, you genuinely sought after me. It became...endearing. <em> You </em>became endearing.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>All Felix could do in the face of such heartfelt sentiments is sit back, allot Chan his undivided attention, and <em> listen.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan sighed, and the breath was quaking, shaking from his throat. “I rejected you so much because I was <em> scared. </em>Scared to admit to myself that I liked you from the first day I met you at our meeting” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s bottom lip trembled. He wants to take Chan into his arms. To stroke his wings until his breath is steady again. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“I found myself always <em>thinking </em>about you.” Said Chan, eyes gradually becoming damper and damper by the second. Felix has never heard the angel sound so <em>serious, </em>despite <em>serious </em>being synonymous with <em>Bang Chan. </em>“And I know I put on that facade of annoyance whenever you came to my desk, but I didn’t <em>mean </em>it. I missed you when you weren't there, Felix. I kept getting excited at the prospect of seeing you again, at the sight of your horns on the other side of the office making a bee line to my cubicle.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach the stars in his eyes. He smiled, and it looked like it hurt. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan sniffled, and blinked away his inhibitions. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Cheeks redder than the Otherworld, Chan whimpered, “I <em> like </em> you. I always have, and I'm so <em> sorry </em>my fear kept me from accepting this date the first time you asked.”</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Angels aren’t designed to feel like,” Chan gestured across the table, at Felix.  His hands, usually as pale white as his wings, are pinker at the tips than before. <em> “This. </em> Angels are supposed to be perfect, to be <em> undefeatable, </em> but emotions like this? They can <em> defeat </em> you. They can <em> hurt </em> you. And while trying to protect myself from what I was feeling, I ended up hurting <em> you, </em> Felix. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, and for wasting all this time–”</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Channie!” Felix leapt out of his seat, and reached across the table to cup the angel’s cheeks. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan’s skin is burning hot under Felix’s palms, hotter than Hell<em>, </em> and he swears he sees tears brimming in the angel's eyes. For his heart’s sake, Felix had to look away. He screwed his own eyes shut, and <em> finally </em> declared, “I like you too. I like you <em> so </em>much, even though I always thought you hated me.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan placed a hand over Felix’s, draping a layer of living comfort across his knuckles. The angel’s halo shines bright, sunlight yellow, a circular star free floating above his loose waves. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“I was afraid, Felix.” Chan whispered, no more than a wet rush of air. “Afraid of what other angels would think of me if they saw me on a date with you. B-but then it hit me that I don't <em> care </em>about them, or what they think. If they can't accept it, then,” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s smile widened. Some of the golden glimmer of Chan’s halo bounced off the deep scarlet of his horns. He happily supplied, “They can go to <em> Hell.</em>” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan nodded, almost frantic in his agreement. <em> “Exactly.” </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The angel’s breathing is choppy, uneven, as his emotions pour from heart-shaped lips. “You showed me what demons <em> really </em> are. You're persistent, and determined, and <em> funny. </em> You're kind, and you care for humans more than most angels do. Y-you're cute, and <em> sweet, </em>and–” Chan’s words faltered on his tongue, as pretty diamond tears began to fall from his eyes. Some slid down to pool between Felix’s fingers, still cradling the angel’s cheeks. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“I think I love you.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix cracked his eyes open at that, and his vision is flooded with Chan’s reddened eyes and reddened cheeks and reddened ears. Chan is so incredibly red, he looks like he belongs in the Otherworld. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The demon leaned closer, bending awkwardly over the table between them so he can place his forehead against Chan’s. He uncupped Chan's face, instead gently wiping away the tears trailing down his skin.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix knew it, he knew it from the <em> start </em>that Chan wasn’t like the others. He was right, and such a thought makes him want to dance, to jump, to scream his joy from the sky-high office rooftop. But Felix has more important things at hand. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He soothed, “Don't cry, Channie.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>For some strange reason, Felix doesn't feel strange anymore. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“I forgive you. And,” Felix sucked in a big breath, his chest filling with spores of angel dust. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“I think I love you, too.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Pearly Gates Coffee may be empty save for the angel and the demon, but the pair feel like the only beings in the known universe. Heaven's Sake is chugging away stories above and the Otherworld is bustling miles below, but all the two have eyes and minds for are each other.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan smiled through his tears, and rose from his own seat opposite Felix. The contact of their nuzzling foreheads is broken, though the drought of touch didn't last long.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The angel rounded their table until he is standing before Felix. His wings are unfurled, fanning open to their full, ethereal beauty. They stared deep into each other's eyes, and the world momentarily popped from orbit. Their respective drinks are left forgotten on the table, beads of condensation pilling on the cups as ice succumbs to the ambient heat. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan unfolded his wings even further until they curved into a shield, surrounding the two in a wall of white down. Felix unconsciously reached out a hand, and carded loving fingers through a swath of feathers.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He’s never felt anything so soft in his entire life. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Without another word, Chan stepped in to close whatever distance is between them. If Felix focused just right, he’d feel the concentrated heat radiating down from Chan's luminous halo. Their world veiled by the white of his impressive wingspan, Chan leaned in to gently kiss the corner of Felix's lips. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>It was so tender, so chaste, it felt more like the ghosting of his lips over Felix’s. All Felix wants is for him to go back for more.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“I'm not afraid of being seen,” Chan whispered, to the demon alone. “I want you to feel safe.” He nodded at his wings, keeping the pair hidden from the prying eyes on the outside.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix smiled, feeling a halo of light and love encircle his heart. “I do, Chan.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Kiss me again,” Said Felix, as he tipped forward to latch his arms around Chan’s shoulders. Tiny hands played with the curls at the nape of his neck, until he stroked a line along the elegant curve of a wing, gently pushing it down. “Let them see.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan didn't need to be told twice. He folded his feathered wings back, until they are held nice and neat over his shoulders once again. Suddenly the world isn't diffused white, but instead mundane shades of brown. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Truly, there's no one there <em> to </em>see. The cafe is still deserted save for them and the teenage demon behind the counter, visibly bored and completely focused on his phone. His head down, only the nubby horns poking through the circular cuts in his ball cap are visible. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>But that didn't bother the duo one bit.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Following Felix’s orders, Chan closed their gap until their lips slotted together seamlessly. A perfect fit. With the angle their mouths meet, Chan’s halo fits snuggly between the gap of Felix’s horns. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He tasted the angel dust on Chan’s mouth, like spun sugar and starlight, like everything bright and beautiful in the universe. Like running your lips over a cloud, a rainbow, the leaves of a four leaf clover. Like drinking down a glass of luck, wonder, love. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>They pulled away mere seconds later (to Felix’s dismay), and the demon all but tumbled into the angel's waiting arms. He’s dizzy, left and right and up and down all bleeding into one numbing amalgam. All Felix senses is <em> Chan. </em>His body, his gaze, his hands wrapped around Felix’s midsection. His wings, the radiant warmth of his halo like a personal sun above his head. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s desperate, fervent hope has finally bore fruit.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He is a demon, and Chan an angel.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>And they are in love, totally and completely. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Hey, Channie,” Felix slurred, drunk off happiness and a double shot of caffeine. And the residual feeling of Chan’s pillow soft lips on his.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The angel purred, sending tingling vibrations through Felix’s chest. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“I’m so happy you gave me a chance.” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan simply giggled at such a comment. He ran gentle fingers through Felix's hair, but took care not to accidentally scratch the base of his horns. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Felix kept his arms fastened securely around Chan’s neck, as the angel wrapped his strong arms around his waist. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“Hey, Felix,” </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Chan’s thumbs rubbed tender circles right above Felix’s hip bone. This is the closest Felix has ever felt to ascending into Heaven. Being in Chan’s arms is the closest he’s ever felt to flying on dove wings. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“I’m so happy you didn’t give up on me.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I worked super duper hard on this ahskdefjj so i hope it's okie ?? Kudos if u enjoyed are extremely validating and meaningful &lt;33 thanks for reading! (Now with a short epilogue in the next chapter!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We’ll never grow old together, ‘cause you'll never grow old to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue:</p><p>Chan makes a deal with his devil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't planning on writing another part of this au, but i got more angel/demon Thoughts i couldn't escape 👉👈  i wanted to show their relationship after the confession and stuff, so i hope u enjoy &lt;3</p><p>chapter title from + written to: “Monster” by king princess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It's nice in here.” Said Chan. “Warm, too. It's always so cold upstairs.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix wanted to point out that there is a difference between warmth and humidity, though. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Warmth is soft and gentle. Warmth makes you wanna fall asleep in someone’s arms. Warmth doesn't make you <em> sweat.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>But the Otherworld?</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Otherworld is not warm. It is <em> humid. </em> The air is steamy and thick, so heavy with volcanic heat and the agony of the damned that it feels as if the oxygen could grow hands and strangle you. It is the kind of humid that makes you want to strip down to your skivvies, and that <em> still </em> wouldn't bring relief. It is the kind of humid that makes you <em> sweat</em>. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Chan </em> is warm. Hell is distinctly <em> not. </em>But, still, Felix did not correct him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan’s not used to it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He’s still learning what it’s like down here. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Plus, it’s not like Felix <em> minds </em>the ever present humidity. If anything, he kinda likes how it puffs up Chan’s curls. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix hummed and snuggled a bit closer into Chan's side, gingerly resting his head on his shoulder, careful not to scratch the angel with the sharp tips of his horns. Chan has the angelic power of instant healing, but Felix has inadvertently nicked his neck and cheeks while cuddling enough times for him to be actively cognizant of where he keeps his head. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He breathed in, and, buried under the heady scent of bitter smoke and ash, Felix smelled Chan. His cotton fresh dress shirt. His angel dust, like confectioners sugar. His eyes soon drawn upwards, Felix found the white-gold light of Chan’s halo cutting straight through the angry red hue of the Otherworld. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I'm glad you like it.” Felix mused, finding Chan's hand and lacing their fingers. “I've always said you look good in red.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan cracked a dimpled grin. The all encompassing red bounced off the glitter in his eyes, his irises like rubies, as if mimicking Felix’s. Felix has gone on about the angels designing the Otherworld offices to be red, red, red, but...Hell <em> is </em>red. Everywhere. And he cannot argue that Chan, heavenly as he is, looks absolutely perfect amongst it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The angel is a pillar of pure ivory in the forever scarlet of Hell, always <em> somewhat </em>out of place in the whiteness of his wings and the starry glow of his halo, but Chan's paleness is a much welcome change of pace in the humdrum of crimson. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Sometimes, when the Hellfire hits his wings just right, the feathers almost look pink. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He squeezed at Felix's hand, halo shining above his frizzy curls. “I feel good in red, Lix.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>A tortured soul howled somewhere, miles below. Unbothered, Felix simply gazed into Chan's eyes and watched the undulating fires of Hell curls around his pupils. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The pair are sat on the ground of an elevated platform above the main torture floor, backs against a wall of jagged brimstone. It’s not the type of place to have plush seats or benches. It’s not the type of place for spectating. Or a <em> date, </em> for that matter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Far beneath the rails demons and damned humans appear as small as ants, screams of eternal pain nothing but distant murmurs from their perch. Fire belches from gaping cracks, painting the ragged walls shades of diffused orange and yellow. The worst of the worst are getting their just desserts for the rest of time, yet here sit Chan and Felix; cuddled up together as if this is the <em> ideal </em>spot to bond with your lover. And, for them, it mostly certainly is. </p><p>
  
</p><p>It's date night for the couple, and this is their favorite spot to simply <em> be </em>with each other. Without any immediate distractions or responsibilities, or the prying eyes of demons and angels alike. Just them above, leaned against each other, and the perpetual chaos below. Just them, the distant plumes of smoke, the echo of the screams. You know, romantic stuff. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The noise filters away at their height, allowing the pair to hear their breaths in the moments of silence. There’s something beautifully tranquil about it here, Felix thinks. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan made a point to curl his left wing around Felix, so he doesn't get poked or pricked by the rocks. Like always, the demon is all but sheathed in Chan’s silken down. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Sometimes Felix thinks Chan's wings are his, too. Felix is a fallen angel, but Chan makes him feel like he can fly again. </p><p>
  
</p><p>You know, romantic stuff. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Playing with Chan's fingers, Felix observed, “Your halo looks so pretty, Channie. It's so much brighter than before.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>The light of the angel’s hovering halo fluctuates, mostly depending on his mood, but there has been a gradual, constant increase in brilliance that cannot be denied. In the constant red of Hell, Chan is like a sun. Like a white-gold guiding star. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The angel brought Felix's hand to his lips, and gently kissed his knuckles. Felix's cheeks flushed, and he feels warmth. <em> Warmth. </em> Not from Otherworld humidity.</p><p>
  
</p><p>From Chan. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You make me shine so bright,” Said Chan, blinking slowly, smile tender and soft. His eyes darted up, gesturing towards his halo, and it glimmered above his hair. He cupped Felix's cheek with a pale hand, and stroked his thumb across his skin. “Sometimes I look in the mirror and I can't even see myself, because my halo is so luminant. I have to squint through the light, because you make me glow.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix melted into Chan's palm, eyes already growing heavy. “Really?” Asked the demon, slightly slurring as Chan's incredibly comforting aura started to overtake him. If he wasn't so entranced on the angel, Felix would have told him how bright he feels because of him, as well. He would have told Chan that he is the only sun in Felix's sky. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan nodded, “Really. It’s from me thinking of you, Lix.” Mused the angel, pressing loving fingertips into the apple of Felix's cheek. As if to prove this, Chan looked straight into Felix's scarlet eyes, and his halo gleamed with such otherworldly power that, in another place, another time, it might have hurt to see. It didn't hurt, though. Not at all. “I feel like sunlight because of you. It's like your own light has become mine.” </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> How can we both feel so similarly about each other? </em>Felix thought. They are such different beings, it is in their very makeup to be opposites, yet in their eyes they are one and the same; the other’s light. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> How can we both be each other's sun? </em> Felix thought. Two suns is preposterous. It's not like there's two suns on earth, or something. But...they're <em> not </em>on earth. They're in the Otherworld.</p><p>
  
</p><p>No one ever said there can't be two suns in the Otherworld. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix cooed, playfully smacking a hand to Chan's thigh, “When did you get so sappy? I thought you angels were bad at expressing your feelings.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Maybe it's his eyes playing tricks on him, maybe it's a byproduct of the oppressive red of the Otherworld, but Felix swore Chan’s halo gleamed with the strength of a shooting star, reflecting quick beams of gold off his curved horns before the light quieted again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The angel removed his hand from cradling Felix's cheek, and Hell’s fires might as well have smothered. They might as well have frozen over, with how cold Felix felt without Chan's warmth. Chan shrugged, wings rising and falling in waves of ivory. He quipped, “I've learned a lot from you, I guess.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix will take that as a good thing. He'll take it as a compliment. He quickly pecked Chan's cheek as thanks, in fact. The angel's pale skin subsequently blushed pink from the inside, not the external red of Hell. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They don't have much time left, though, Felix knows. He has demon work to do. Chan has angel work to do. Chan <em> always </em> has angel work to do. He isn't even <em> off, </em> in the first place. The angels <em> do </em> switch shifts at a certain point each night, after which Chan and Felix get to spend the uninterrupted time together they crave, but Chan is currently still on the clock. He couldn't resist a rendevouz with his demon lover, despite the fact that he is an angel on duty, and that means only one thing: he is supposed to be <em> upstairs. </em>He is expected to be working, like all the other angels in Heaven’s Sake right now. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They are expected to work, work, work, like winged hamsters on heavenly wheels. Angels are built like machines, their work as their driving purpose. They are expected to type, to save files, to input data. They are not expected to take time for themselves. They are not expected to <em> think </em>of themselves, and what they want. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They are not expected to cut shifts so they can spend quality time with their demon boyfriend in Hell. They are not expected to be head over heels <em>in</em> <em>love</em> with said demon. </p><p>
  
</p><p>But Chan is all of those things and more. He left his computer on and his rolling chair unpushed before his desk, all so he could flee his obligations on the top floor to be downstairs with the boy he loves for a few precious moments. The <em> demon </em>he loves. </p><p>
  
</p><p>It was a struggle for Chan at first, making the conscious decision to shirk his angel responsibilities for a short, blissful while. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “I want to be more like Minho.” </em>Chan had said to Felix in passing one day, while spending red-hued company not unlike the present. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Minho doesn't care about work. He doesn't care what others think about him and Jisung. He cares so much about what </em> does <em> matter that what doesn't isn't even on his radar.” </em> The angel's eyes darkened as he spoke. His halo light became a lumen or two dingier. <em> “Sometimes I wish I was like him.”  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>And Felix told Chan then what he would tell him every day after, if needed. <em> “I don't want you to be like Minho. I want you to be like Chan.”  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix fell in love with <em> Chan. </em> Not the idea of him, not what he <em> could </em> be if he did this or that. Just <em> him. </em>And that will never change. </p><p>
  
</p><p>While the burden of being an angel still looms heavily in the back of Chan's mind, separating work and love has become exponentially easier for him, and such a thought makes Felix's heart sing. Now Chan sneaks down to the Otherworld without a second thought, and without any shame.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Now he spends two minutes, three minutes, five minutes longer with Felix than he used to. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Now he realizes what is <em> actually </em> important. And he can tell you that it is <em> not </em>cataloging new entries to Heaven every second of every day. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan sighed, almost longingly. He cocked his head a tad, aiming the glow of his halo along Felix's horns. “Does being here ever make you wonder about the nature of torture? Like...when is enough, how much is enough, that kinda stuff?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix sent his boyfriend <em> that look, </em>and deadpanned, “No, Channie, it doesn't. Demons aren't philosophical like that. It's not in our nature.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan and Felix are so different. This is not news, but it is times like these that Felix remembers that they are two <em>very</em> disparate sides of the same coin. Two opposites that <em>very </em>much attracted. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan giggled and shook his head. Curls bounced, his halo did not. “Oh, that reminds me,” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Suddenly intrigued, Felix scooted closer to Chan, eyes wide and curious, taking care not to catch any of his boyfriend’s feathers on the rough rocks of brimstone at their backs. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The angel’s smile softened. “I want to make a deal with you.” He declared. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix's brows pinched. “A...deal?” He repeated.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan's wings ruffled a bit. With shining eyes and a shining halo, he explained, “Like a demon deal? That's a thing, right?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>He sounds incredibly hopeful, Felix noticed. So adorably earnest in his want to strike a deal with his demon. </p><p>
  
</p><p>And Felix almost choked to death, in his effort to swallow down his desire to cackle in Chan's face. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“N-no,” Wheezed the demon, forcefully stifling his wild laughter. “It's not. That's just a human myth.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan blushed so red, he looks even more scarlet than Hell below. He averted his eyes, finding a craggy peak of brimstone to focus on instead. Rubbing at the back of his neck, Chan murmured, “Can’t we make a deal anyways? Just between us?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix's giggling cut in his throat. He is suddenly filled with such love for the angel, such extreme adoration, it feels as if it is taking over every ounce of blood in his body. He feels like he <em> is </em> love; living, breathing, and horned. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sure, Channie.” Whispered Felix, finding the angel’s hand once more. He tightened his grip on his longer, thicker fingers, “I'd love to make a deal with you. What are the terms?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dimples pooling the overhead crimson of the Otherworld, Chan turned to face Felix. Taking his other hand and squeezing just as hard, Chan said, </p><p>
  
</p><p>“That we can be together for the rest of time, loving each other entirely.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan's wings fanned, the plumage majestic white against the surrounding black brimstone. Felix has never seen a sight so ethereal, so beautiful, in all his demon life. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hmm,” Felix tapped at his chin, attempting to play the role of the wicked demon, but the beaming grin gradually chipping away at his pout is not doing his act any favors. “I think I can handle that. But what's in it for me, if I accept? Demons <em> always </em>need something in it for them, you know.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan <em> obviously </em> knew just that. <em> Totally </em> knew. As if rehearsed, he posed, “How about kisses <em> whenever </em>you want?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Not entirely convinced (or at least <em> pretending </em>not to be), Felix drawled, “Tempting, tempting. But I'm not sold yet.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan rolled his eyes, but the degree of his smile could put his halo’s light to shame. He very clearly prepared for this inevitability as well. <em> “And </em>wing-pets whenever. How’s that?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh, now <em> that </em> is something Felix could get behind. Kisses <em> and </em> wing-pets whenever his heart desires?! Well, he thinks he'd be a <em> fool </em>not to accept this great of a deal. Opportunities like this don't just come a-knocking every day! </p><p>
  
</p><p>Though, of course, Felix would have accepted in a heartbeat, had Chan offered him nothing but himself for eternity. That's really, honestly, all Felix needs–<em>needs, </em>not a want–for the rest of his existence. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix grasped Chan’s hands tighter, “Alright. I think you have a deal, Bang Chan.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan's halo shimmered, dripping golden light into the stars in his eyes. With a coy smirk, Chan innocently asked, “And how would we seal this deal, then?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>For once, <em> Felix </em>is the one who is prepared for such a question. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Suddenly craving the taste of angel dust, Felix licked his lips. “Like this,” </p><p>
  
</p><p>The demon leaned in close, smelled the sweet wonder that is Chan in his essence, and kissed him right on his perfect, heart shaped mouth. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The angel mewled, eyes fluttering like his wings as he sunk into the kiss. His hands feel like balls of flame under Felix's palms. Chan swiped his tongue over Felix's bottom lip, before they finally pulled apart. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix's eyes are somewhat dewy as they part, bouncing the deep red of the Otherworld off the gloss. “I love you.” He whispered. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan pecked Felix's temple, allowing the sunlight warmth of his halo to caress his skin. Warmth. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan <em> is </em> warmth. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He is Felix's warmth, too. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I love you too, Felix. And I will for the rest of our immortal lives.” Said Chan.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix used to hate the concept of his undying, eternal demon body. That he would <em> have </em> to live in it, for all time, without choice. The only things that can kill a demon are a Holy Spear or a dousing of Holy Water; the former has been outlawed for centuries, the latter only found in designated Holy Water coolers throughout the Heaven’s Sake office floor (angels don't have to eat, but they <em> do </em> have to take a swig of the stuff every few hours). So Felix has no other option but to live, forever, as he is now. <em> Now.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>As he is with Chan.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And right then, as he stared into Chan's eyes, as the humidity of the Otherworld stuck their hair to the back of their necks, Felix understood that their immortality is not a curse, but a blessing. It is not a burden, but something to give him wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Something to make him feel like he can fly again. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He now realizes that, with Chan by his side, living for the rest of time is a gift. One he intends not to take for granted. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix breathed, dispelling the perpetual cloud of smoke hanging in the Otherworld air. “Forever.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>It wasn't a question. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan nodded, wings outstretched to surround Felix in dove feathers. With a chaste kiss to the demon’s lips, he agreed. </p><p>
  
</p><p>For the first time, such a word is not scary. For the first time, it is comforting. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okie this fic is actually over now that i've gotten all the angel demon chanlix fluff out of my system. i hope u liked lil this surprise update! ⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾ (that's chan)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>